Ultraman Dyna
is the thirteenth entry of the Ultra Series which aired between 6 September 1997 until 29 August 1998. The series is a direct sequel to the previous series, Ultraman Tiga. The catchphrase of this series is . Plot In the year 2017 (10 years after the final episode of Ultraman Tiga), TPC has advanced beyond earth, and has created a new team, "Super GUTS". Humans have begun terra-forming Mars and other planets in what is known as the "Age of the Neo Frontier". One day, however, the Neo Frontier is attacked by an alien race known as the Spheres. Shin Asuka has just joined Super GUTS and is in the middle of training maneuvers above Earth's atmosphere when he and his comrades are attacked. He proves himself in battle, and can hold his own against ace pilot Ryo. However, his ship is damaged and he ejects, after which he encounters a shining light. It is then that a new giant of light merges with the bewildered Asuka, saving his life. When the Spheres enter Mars' atmosphere and merge with the Martian rocks to form monsters, Asuka again participates in the battle, now equipped with a mysterious device known as the "Reflasher". Upon the Sphere's new attack, Asuka suddenly transforms into a colossal giant, and manages to protect Mars from a group of monsters sent by the Spheres. The members of Super GUTS quickly catch on that this giant being is not Ultraman Tiga, but a new giant of light, "Ultraman Dyna". In contrast to the serious tone of Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna is a far more light hearted show, featuring more upbeat stories and comical character personalities for its cast. The final story arc is rather somber, in contrast to the rest of the series. Dyna/Asuka apparently sacrifice themselves to save the Earth from Gran Sphere, the planet-sized mother form of the Spheres. In the series finale, we do get to see that Asuka rejoins his father as they ride off toward the light in their two spaceships, though the fate of Dyna / Asuka and Asuka's father remains unknown. Characters Ultras Allies TPC *Super GUTS **Gousuke Hibiki **Ryo Yumimura **Toshiyuki Kohda **Tsutomu Nakajima **Kouhei Kariya **Mai Midorikawa *Kouki Fukami *Seiji Miyata *Kihachi Gondo *Saeko Shiina *Kazuma Asuka Other Allies *Hanejiro *Daigo Madoka *Rena Yanase *Hikari Madoka Monsters & Aliens * Darambia * Gralen * Cyclometra * Glossena * Daigerun * Sildron ** Clone Sildron * Forgas * Alien Dice * Gyabish * Bao-on * Giaguard * Alien Zenekindarl * Dexador * Monsarger * Hanejiro * Alien Himara * Alien Meiji * Garaon * Alien Nuaza * Alien Krea * Gyanzar * Clone Silvergon * Neosaurus * Alien Silback * Zombayu * Bishmel * Kokakuchu * Alien Laseta * Sadom * Mozui * Dipras * Maricula * Reigubas * Spume * Digon * Alien Chern * Demagorg * Gigantes * Gaigareid * Gregorl-Man ** Imitation Ultraman Dyna * Lovemos * Alien Naltis * Menorfa * Bazob * Geomos ** Neo Geomos * Yumenokatamari * Bundar * Zomborg * God Jagira * Diaorius * Alien Regulan II * Mountain Gulliver No. 5 * Golza II * Graikis * Torongar * Morvaia * Alien Fabiras * Alien Chadabin * Mogedon * Terranoid * Gransphere * Geranda * Deathfacer * Alien Monera * Wanzetto * Arwon * Android of Alien Dehadoh Arsenal * Reflasher * GUTS Eagle ** Alpha Wing ** Beta Wing ** Gamma Wing * Alpha Superior ** GUTS Eagle Superior * Connelly 07 * GUTS Marine * GUTS Dig Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Movies # # # Cast * : **Shin Asuka (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : , , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Goro Matsui **Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki **Arrangement: Tatsumi Yano **Artist: Tatsuya Maeda ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Akira Inoue **Artist: Fumiaki Nakajima *"ULTRA HIGH" **Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement & Artist: LAZY Notes *This series was the first since ''Ultraman 80 to incorperate "Silhouettes" into its opening animations. *Out of mostly Heisei Ultra ending, this series is rather tragical from other series that has happy endings. This series concludes in Ultraman Saga. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia